


Office Secrets, Stolen Choices

by demon_turtles



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Alpha Minhyun, Alpha Minki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Aron saves the day, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Aron, BAMF Minki, BFF Minki, But cute chicks want to defend hyung, Chairman Hwang Minhyun, Department Head Kim Jonghyun, Deputy Senior Manager Choi Minki, Discrimination based on ABO status, Employees probably think Minhyun has a split personality or was abducted by aliens, Features axe-wielding Minhyun at some point I guess, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, I think I spoiled the entire fic, Jonghyun is exasperated, Lawyer Aron, Legal stuff I don’t know what I’m talking about, M/M, Minhyun being adorkable as usual, Minhyun just wants Jonghyun to be happy, Office AU, Office place harassment, Omega Jonghyun, Only OCs are evil, Too many OCs but they’re all irrelevant, Two little chicks for Jonghyun to take care of, angff?, established 2hyun, kind of, lai guanlin - Freeform, mature themes, not sure if Baekho should be tagged since he barely shows up though, when is he not, yoo seonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_turtles/pseuds/demon_turtles
Summary: Jonghyun is a hard-working, exemplary employee, but he likes being normal. And so he’s keeping a secret. A few secrets, actually.Unfortunately, someone won’t let that be..Chapter 5where Justice is Served.Warning: Attempted rape.Chapter 6Gratuitous smutChapter 7Fluff.WARNINGS: MATURE THEMES.Chapter 5is rated M and contains triggers that I have sectioned out.Chapter 6is rated E and purely PWP 2hyun smut that you can skip if needed.Will change rating when I get to these.*Revised and ended up with one extra chapter
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 86
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t already read the tags, this is ABO. Also, I know nothing about korean companies and their hierarchies, so there will be plenty of inaccuracies. I also know nothing about law, so don’t kill me for those inaccuracies either please. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Jonghyun had a nice start to his day. He received his daily morning kisses--and even a giggly tummy raspberry--in bed as his mate left for work to catch his early morning meetings. He enjoyed a non-eventful and quick subway ride to work, and then savoured the freshly baked doughnuts someone in his department had brought in to share. 

It was only after his second meeting of the day that things began to go downhill. 

_Ring. Ring._

Jonghyun answered his phone. “Hello, this is Kim Jonghyun speaking.” 

“Department Head Kim. Please report to my office with the budget reports for the China expansion plans.” A curt voice sounded through the speaker. 

Jonghyun was taken aback. “Yes Executive Director Lee. However, the project timeline planned for those reports to be ready next week. They are still in progress.” 

“Bring me what’s available.” 

“Yes sir, I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Jonghyun answered before ending the call. 

Quickly printing out the papers and ignoring his sense of dread, he cleanly slid them into a presentation folder and headed up to the executive offices. Jonghyun disliked visiting many of the upper level offices due to the stronger concentration of pheromones coming from so many alphas located on one floor. Though the Chairman of the company had decreed that all employees were to keep their scents controlled at all times to prevent harassment, the 20th floor he was heading to also contained all the meeting rooms where external guests were hosted. As the middle ground where negotiation occurred, it was essentially the battlefield. 

However, his sense of dread came more from the fact that he was meeting with Executive Director Lee. Jonghyun was surprised that the Executive Director of Finance would want the reports so much earlier in advance as that particular project was one of the less urgent plans. Confused, but mentally preparing a quick presentation of the budget, he smoothed out his suit jacket before knocking on the door. 

“Enter.” 

“Executive Director Lee, I’ve brought the reports as requested.” Jonghyun handed over the folder and stood back to await the next orders. He subtly wrinkled his nose at the strong stench of alpha that permeated the office. It was stronger than most offices he had to visit before. 

Executive Director Lee Yeongsu was a sturdy, handsome man considered charming by many of the female and male employees. He was charismatic, spoke well, and had a reputation for being very friendly. However, Jonghyun had never felt particularly comfortable in his presence. Lee Yeongsu was constantly covered in a light cloud of his own pheromones, and though Jonghyun could tell this contributed to his charm and influence, Jonghyun would go as far as to say it felt slimy whenever he had to walk past the man. No, he was not comfortable. 

Jonghyun stood in silence as Lee flipped through the papers. Finally, he set them down. 

“This is good work.” Lee stated, folding his hands and looking up at Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun politely bowed. “Thank you, sir. If that is all…” he turned to leave. 

“I did not dismiss you yet.” The voice drawled. 

Jonghyun froze and turned back. “Yes sir?” 

“Kim Jonghyun. Employee of the year. Beloved department head of project teams 1 through 3…” 

Jonghyun didn’t know where Lee was going with this. 

“Key lynchpin for Project C-Expansion and J-Expansion due to good-will with foreign companies...your department would collapse without you, wouldn’t they?” 

Jonghyun was silent. 

Lee stood up and approached Jonghyun. “A department full of some of the best alphas and betas we have at this company...all following an _omega_.” 

Jonghyun’s blood chilled. Though society had progressed a long way, there was still much misconception about and discrimination against omegas. Many traditionalists still believed all omegas were good for was the bed. Others believed that omegas would use their pheromones to get their way, and that they were a danger to society for that. On the other hand, that also gave alphas the excuse to sexually harass and rape omegas, and often times courts decided in favor of the alphas. 

However, not all people believed that. He was fortunate to work at a company where the Chairman believed in equality for all, where employees were not segregated by their secondary genders and were not required to publicly announce whether they were alpha, beta, or omega. The information was only visible to Human Resources for emergency medical purposes. 

In other words, Lee was not supposed to have that information. 

Jonghyun took a step back, unconsciously preparing to flee. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Lee condescendingly wagged a finger as he prowled towards Jonghyun, fully releasing his pheromones to subdue the omega’s instincts to run. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

The lust in the man's eyes revolted him. 

“Even if you escape, who’s going to believe you over me once it comes out that you’re an omega? One perhaps looking to move up the chain? Looking innocent this entire time until greed takes over? What easier way than to spread your legs? Don't worry, it won't hurt. You omegas are all the same.” He laughed. 

Jonghyun could barely think through both his fear and the thick cloud of pheromones paralyzing him. His instincts screamed at him to move and run. _Strange alpha. Danger. Help. Alpha._ When he felt the strange alpha’s hand on his waist, he bolted in terror. 

Lee was left gazing at the open door to his office. 

“...interesting.” It was the first time an omega had managed to escape from him. It made him want him even more. 

* * *

_Safety._

_Need._

_Alpha._

_Help._

He blindly ran through the building, unaware of the stares that followed his uncharacteristic action. Several people tried to call out to him, but froze when they saw his dilated pupils, and witnessed the unfamiliar strong scent of frightened omega mixed with the fading lust of an alpha trailing after him. 

_Cistus._

He followed the scent of safety once he caught a whiff of it. 

* * *

“...enjoy the rest of your time here. It is always a pleasure working with you.” Minhyun shook hands firmly with the current lead of the Japan branch of his company as they said their goodbyes in the lobby. “Did-” 

A crash near the elevators caught their attention. 

“Apologies for--oof.” Minhyun tried to redirect their attention, but was cut off as a body crashed into him from behind and arms wrapped around his stomach, clinging to him. He turned around as he heard whimpers. “What…? Jong-” He bristled as he caught a whiff of the lingering foreign scent amidst Jonghyun’s overwhelming scent of fear. 

“Who is…?” Murmuring came from his business partners. 

“ _Alpha…_ ” He heard Jonghyun slur before collapsing in a dead faint against Minhyun. 

Minhyun turned to the group of representatives. “Sincere apologies for the interruption. Please let me know if you need assistance with anything during your stay here. For now, please excuse me.” Minhyun quickly took off his blazer and draped it over Jonghyun’s head, covering it both to keep Jonghyun anonymous and to surround him in the familiar scent. 

Quickly carrying him up to his own office suite, Minhyun narrowed his eyes when he realized whose scent was underlying Jonghyun’s. He headed straight for the private full bathroom attached to his office and stripped both of their clothes off, before putting Jonghyun under the spray and carefully washing and sponging off the foreign smell. After toweling him dry, he dressed Jonghyun in one of his spare shirts before placing him on the couch. He grabbed his laptop from his desk before also sitting on the couch and shifted Jonghyun’s head to lay on his lap. Minhyun gently ran his fingers through the damp hair as Jonghyun subconsciously curled up closer and buried his nose against Minhyun’s abdomen. 

It was almost three hours later when Jonghyun awoke. He slid back to fuzzy consciousness wrapped in Minhyun’s scent and warmth that reminded him of home. For a moment, all he did was snuggle deeper against Minhyun, and listen to Minhyun chuckle. Then he confusedly felt a draft in his lower area, and bolted upright remembering what had transpired earlier that day. 

“Minhyun, I-” 

“Shh…” 

Jonghyun curled into Minhyun’s side numbly in silent frustration at his helpless reaction. He hadn’t been that strongly reminded of his secondary gender in a long time. He didn’t even know why he was targeted, other than that he was an omega, that was the only common thing...wait. 

“Minhyun. He’s done this to other employees before.” 

“What?” 

“I wasn’t the first one.” Jonghyun griped in horror as he sat up. “He said we were all the same!” Jonghyun knew he had been lucky to escape. As much as he hated to admit, in part, he had only been able to escape because he was mated, and because he had reassurance that his job prospects were safe no matter what. His instincts told him that Lee was not his alpha and urged him to flee rather than submit. All Jonghyun had to focus on at the time was escape, and he had barely managed to do so at the very last second. “He said no one would believe any of us…” 

Minhyun narrowed his eyes. “...I’ll call Aron and have him start an investigation.” 

Aside from the implication that Lee had been assaulting employees, threatening to get the Chairman’s mate fired for not complying to an assault was one of Lee’s big mistakes. Threatening to rape the Chairman’s mate was an even bigger mistake, and Minhyun would make him pay for it. 

* * *

Aron strolled through the well-lit halls of HM Holdings. As the third-party lawyer contracted to handle all legal affairs for the company outside of the usual dealings, he was a sight not seen often in the building, which was exactly what was needed for his current task. Entering the HR department, he slid up to the secretary and charmingly smiled at her. 

“Hello Secretary Yoon, do you have a moment?” 

The woman in question glanced up at him from her work, ignoring his attempts at flirting. “Yes, Mr..?” 

“Kwak Aron. I’m here on behalf of my client and I need to see a few files please? Here are the signed authorizations.” 

Secretary Yoon had to do a double-take of the documents when she received them. She paused warily, “Just a moment while I confirm these please.” 

Aron smiled at her, “No problem.” 

He took the opportunity to look around the HR office, as the secretary dialed the phone to the Chairman’s office to confirm the all-clearance signatures along with the police report. It appeared Minhyun’s confidence in the current no-nonsense employee on shift was not misplaced; however...that led to the question of who was the leak. 

The office itself was relatively quiet, the sound of keyboard tapping and low murmurs from phone calls and interviews echoing through the space. There were cubicles for the regular staff, and conjoining offices for the upper management. Just then, loud laughter came from one of the offices as the door opened to reveal Assistant Director Park Kyungju and Executive Director Lee Yeongsu saying their amicable parting good byes. 

Aron turned to Secretary Yoon and pretended to be absorbed in his paperwork as he kept an eye on the culprit, as Executive Director Lee passed right by him and continued on his way out of the HR office. Sometimes, it paid to be a non-descript beta. What really caught his eye--moreso than the departing director--was the way Assistant Director Park watched the man until he completely exited the HR department before she retired to her own office. 

“Mr. Kwak?” 

“Yes?” Aron glanced down at Secretary Yoon as she stood up. 

“Right this way, sir.” 

She led him over to the archives and opened the door for him. “I’ll lock the door behind you so no one else can come in.” She glanced behind her. “Here’s my card, call me if you need anything and I’ll bring it to you. Good luck with your investigation.” She nodded at him before closing the door. 

“Huh. Minhyun did a good job hiring that one.” Aron turned back to the shelves upon shelves of files and the lone computer sitting in the corner. “Well. Time to get cracking.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names below were pulled from a random name list. It does not reflect anyone in particular and are all considered OCs.
> 
> .

_Ring. Ring._

_Clack._

_“Hello?”_

_”Hello, this is Kwak Aron from the law offices of Kwak & Company. May I speak to Mr. Baek Jongin?”_

_Pause._

_“This is he.”_

_“There’s been a situation at your previous place of employment that I need your help with. An employee was assaulted at work, and we are trying to build a case against the offender. Would you be open to a quick interview?”_

_A quiet gasp sounded before there was a long period of silence._

_”Mister…?”_

_”I...why are you asking me? How did you find me?”_

_”As this has turned into a criminal case, I was given permission to look into the profiles of employees who have left the company for investigative purposes only. Your information is still safe.”_

_“Who was…? Can I ask?”_

_“Yes, the victim gave permission in case that would help with anyone’s decision for the case. Unfortunately, Department Head Kim Jonghyun was the victim.”_

_“Department Head Kim?!”_

_”Yes, are you open to an interview?”_

_”I…..I really want to help, but…”_

_Ring. Ring._

_Clack._

_“Hello?”_

_”Hello, this is Kwak Aron from the law offices of Kwak & Company. May I speak to Ms. Kwon Chunhwa?”_

_“Yes, speaking.”_

_“There’s been a situation at your previous place of employment-”_

_“No.” Click._

_Ring. Ring._

_“Ma’am, please hear me out.”_

_“I don’t need anymore grief from that place.”_

_“Wait! Please help us convict the off-”_

_Click._

_Silence._

_A sigh echoed, before a slim hand picked up the phone and pressed ‘redial’._

_”Yes, Ms. Kwon?”_

_“What happened.”_

_“Department Head Kim Jonghyun was almost the latest victim. He managed to escape and report it to Chairman Hwang, who is now taking action upon this discovery. If you are willing to let me ask some questions about-”_

_“....fine, anything to put that bastard behind bars if that’s even possible.”_

_”Thank you.”_

_Ring. Ring._

_Clack._

_“Hello?”_

_”Hello, this is Kwak Aron from the law offices of Kwak & Company. May I speak to Ms. Lim Daeun?”_

_“Yes?”_

_There’s been a situation at your previous place of employment that I need your help with. An employee was assaulted at work, and we are trying to build a case against the offender. Would you be open to a quick interview?_

_Frightened, heavy panting echoed down the line._

_“...hello?”_

_“...I-”_

_“Miss? Are you alright?”_

_“I-”_

_“Breathe with me. One. Two. Three. One...”_

_Heavy breathing continued._

_“Do you need me to call an ambulance?”_

_“...n-no.”_

_“Would it be better if we met up at a cafe?”_

_“I..”_

_“Please, Miss. It would greatly help our case. We don’t want anyone else to go through this, and we also have Chairman Hwang’s support in this. He also wants to make sure that anyone who was a previous victim receives support and compensation for this oversight.”_

_“H-how do I know t-that you’re telling the t-truth? W-why would t-the Chairman c-care?”_

_“Chairman Hwang is a well meaning person. He implemented policies to create equality in the workplace regardless of status for a reason. Unfortunately, it looks like someone was able to bypass those measures, and we are trying to correct that.”_

_“...b-but what if he comes after me? I-I can’t do this again.”_

_“Miss, I can keep your name anonymous. I just need you to answer a few questions to fill in the picture please.”_

_“I-I...I d-don’t believe you. T-there’s no w-way an a-alpha like the Chairman w-would care about us lowly o-omegas.”_

_“Miss. His mate is an omega. Department Head Kim Jonghyun, to be exact. Jonghyun-ssi gave me permission to reveal his name for this case, by the way. He was the one attacked, and luckily he was able to escape and report it directly to Chairman Hwang. The Chairman has more than enough reasons to make sure Lee is convicted.”_

_“I-I don’t know…”_

_Ring. Ring._

_Clack._

_“Hello?”_

_”Hello, this is Kwak Aron from the law offices of Kwak & Company. May I speak to Mr. Park Geunho?”_

_“Yes? What is it?”_

_“There’s been a situation at your previous place of employment that I need your help with. An employee was assaulted at work, and we are trying to build a case against the offender. Would you be open to a quick interview?”_

_“Finally!”_

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“I filed several complaints with HR before I left, but nothing ever happened and that monster kept pulling me back in!”_

_Silence._

_“Sir, please tell me more.”_

_“Gladly. I put up with all that shit, and he still fired me for reporting him. I thought this company’s policy was to keep whistleblower reports anonymous?”_

_Ring. Ring._

_Clack._

_“Hello?”_

_”Hello, this is Kwak Aron from the law offices of Kwak & Company. May I speak to Mr. Son Taehwan?”_

_“Yes, this is he.”_

_“There’s been a situation at your previous place of employment that I need your help with. Would you be open to answering a few questions based on your experience there?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Four years ago, you were working as an assistant manager for HM Holdings. Were there any instances that made you feel uncomfortable while you were there?”_

_“No, that I know of.”_

_“It was noted here in the HR survey that you left because you found a better position elsewhere. Were you unhappy at HM Holdings?”_

_“No, it was a great place to work at. Sometimes I regret leaving, because HM never made any of us reveal our secondary gender status.”_

_“Yes, that is a unique policy that I personally like, too. It makes it much easier to blend in and only be judged for my capabilities.”_

_“Exactly. Actually, now that you mention it, one of the directors did make me rather uncomfortable…”_

_“Oh? Do you recall who?”_

_“Ahhh….Director….director...oh! Director Lee.”_

_“...Lee Yeongsu?”_

_“Yes, that’s it. He always swathed himself in his own alpha pheromones and stared after the few employees that were suspected to be omega by office gossip. Thank god we never had to confirm what we were.”_

_“Did he ever touch you?”_

_“Luckily no. I don’t look like a traditional omega, luckily. And since we’re allowed to cloak our pheromones, I definitely did that. Felt bad for the unlucky ones that couldn’t pass as beta though.”_

_“I see...you sat pretty close to his office. Did you ever see or hear anything suspicious?”_

_“....did he end up assaulting someone?”_

_“......”_

_“......if he did, I’d like to help testify. I don’t know if I’ll be of any help since he didn’t touch me, but I can give observations.”_

_“Astute. Yes, he did. This is a multiple assault case. You’re the first to confirm that he hasn’t touched them.”_

_“....shit.”_

_“I’m trying to track down where his assaults originated, along with any accomplices. If you recall anyone that was particularly ‘friendly’ with him, please let me know.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Thank you.”_

* * *

_"What did you find out?"_

_"This is a more convoluted case than I thought."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"There’s someone in HR deleting the reports previous victims have submitted."_

_"I can ask Woozi to pull the code and records from the past few years. It might take a while though."_

_"Please do. At least it looks like he hasn’t been doing this for longer than four years. I was happy to find and interview someone that finally denied any assault. Everyone else from four years and previous also had no clue about assaults."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments/reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring cute chicks defending hyung, brief BAMF!Minhyun, and Minki being fabulous as usual  
> .

Three weeks later, and Jonghyun was ready to punch Minhyun’s lights out if the alpha refused to let him go to work _again_. He was going stir crazy being holed up at home. Aron was taking longer than expected to track down the previous victims and getting them to agree to give a testimony. Unfortunately, some of the omegas were terrified of repercussions from Lee, despite the reassurances that the Chairman was in support of the current crackdown. 

Jonghyun knew he would have to put up with Executive Director Lee if he went back, but he was going to make sure that he wasn’t alone at any time in any enclosed spaces with the man. And if he was invited for any private meetings, he’d be giving Minhyun a call first along with bringing Choi Minki to accompany him. 

He just couldn’t stay inside any longer while work piled up on his desk. He had meetings to go to and deadlines to meet. Some of Jonghyun’s co-workers had reached out to him to ask how he was doing. He had told them he had the flu, but that excuse was running short as it had been _three weeks_ already. 

Some of them had also asked about that day he had run panicked through the building, considering he was drenched in omega pheromones, but he had evaded answering those questions for the time being. 

Packing up his bag and straightening his suit, he headed towards the door in an attempt to escape before Minhyun stopped him. 

“Wait!” 

Jonghyun sighed and turned in exasperation. “What? I can’t just avoid the world for the rest of my life, Minhyun!” 

“...let me take you to work.” Minhyun said in a small voice, almost cowering from his subtly enraged omega. 

Jonghyun blinked in surprise. “You’re not going to stop me today?” 

Minhyun rubbed his neck. “I’d love to keep you at home, but I don’t think you’re going to let me have my way anymore, are you…” He asked, drily. 

Jonghyun hummed in happiness. “Nope.” He walked over to Minhyun and pecked him on the lips. “Finally!” 

Smiling at seeing Jonghyun happy, Minhyun grabbed his briefcase and keys as he led the way to their car. 

* * *

“Jonghyun!” 

“Department Head Kim!” 

“Jonghyunnie, you’re back!” 

A body physically slammed into Jonghyun in a bear-hug as Choi Minki, his best friend and partner-in-crime, welcomed him back. “Are you okay? I thought Aron wasn’t done yet?” He whispered. 

“I’m fine!” Jonghyun announced. “He’s not, but I couldn’t stand being holed up at home anymore.” He whispered back. 

Minki frowned. “I’m coming with you to all your meetings. Don’t you dare leave me behind. Even for the bathroom.” He warned. 

Jonghyun smiled fondly. “Alright. I...don’t think I want to even try going by myself yet.” He shuddered, remembering the paralysis and fear. He hesitated, “Has…” 

Minki shook his head. “No one’s left as far as I know. Aron’s been keeping track of any incoming and outgoing employees. It’s all betas that have left the company so far.” 

Jonghyun sighed in relief. “That’s good. I don’t know what I’d do if someone else was hurt while I was hiding at home…” 

“That’s not-!” Minki gave him a frustrated glare. “You need to take care of yourself too.” 

Jonghyun gave him a crooked smile and a mock salute as he headed to his desk to greet his piles upon piles of paperwork, while avoiding eye contact with most of his other co-workers. Unfortunately, he couldn’t escape the questions during lunch time. 

In order to get food for them both, Minki had dropped him off next to two of the new employees under his team--Lai Guanlin and Yoo Seonho--telling him that his ‘little chicks’ had missed him dearly while he was gone, and hey maybe he should introduce them to their ‘papa’ sometime. That also caused said ‘chicks’ to burst into chatter, asking him inadvertently awkward questions, such as “Hyung, you’re married?! Why didn’t you tell us?” and “Who’s papa?” 

However, the most awkward of the questions occurred after the playful chatter died down: “Hey, uh...hyung?” Guanlin nervously asked. “Uhh...are you okay? We...saw you-oof.” Guanlin was cut off as Seonho elbowed him. 

“We don’t ask that here.” Seonho hissed. 

“Oh.” 

“Hey, hey. Why’re you being all secretive?” Jonghyun whined at them cutely. 

“Ahh, it’s nothing, hyung!” Guanlin hurriedly corrected. 

“Ne, tell hyung how you’ve been settling in these past three weeks. I can’t believe I had to miss your first department presentation!” 

Guanlin’s face lit up as he animatedly began telling a fond Jonghyun about his experience last week. They were able to happily enjoy lunch this way until Project 2 Team Leader Shin Seungjae plopped down next to Jonghyun and for the lack of a better word, lounged in his seat as he stared at Jonghyun. 

Ten minutes later, and he was still staring at Jonghyun, as Seonho and Guanlin shifted uncomfortably while trying to keep up the conversation. 

Jonghyun turned to Seungjae with a polite smile. “Yes? How can I help you?” 

“Huh.” Seungjae cocked his head at Jonghyun. “I don’t get it. Whose dick did you have to suck to become Department Head?” 

A crash sounded as Guanlin stood up and slammed his hands on the table, drawing attention from other nearby tables. “How dare you talk to hyung like that?” 

“And look, you’re even roping in the younger alphas.” 

Guanlin flushed in embarrassment as he tried to reign in his pheromones. 

“You must be used to it if you’re not even reacting to him.” Seungjae mocked. “Are you going to try that on me next?” 

Jonghyun fixed him with a stern, neutral stare. “Please refrain from insulting other employees. Might I remind you that there is a zero tolerance policy here?” 

“Zero tolerance policy? For what. That sure doesn’t stop you from spreading your legs to climb the ranks.” The alpha scoffed. 

Jonghyun bit his tongue as he counted to ten to keep calm and prevent himself from arguing back and escalating the issue. In any case, he didn’t think anyone would believe that he didn’t spread his legs to climb the ranks, once it came out that he was the Chairman’s mate. That additional tidbit would only prove the alpha’s false accusations correct. 

“What, nothing to say?” 

“He might not have anything to say, but I do.” A cold, enraged voice spoke from behind Seungjae. “You’re fired.” 

The other alpha whirled around as he protested. “You can’t-” Only to come face-to-face with Chairman Hwang. 

“I can’t, can’t I?” Hard eyes set in an elegantly sculpted face stared at him. “As Department Head Kim reminded you, we have a zero tolerance policy, for bullying and discrimination. It matters not what he is, as long as he is capable of completing his work and leading his team successfully.” 

“But-” 

“Increased sales of the Sinsa branch by 150% within the past month. Produced solid marketing strategies that are currently saving the company 50% compared to previous spendings and still producing the same results. Negotiated a long-awaited meeting with competitor OS Corporation. Mentored at least three employees into a promotion within the past 6 months. Those are only some of his accomplishments. 

“Team Leader Shin Seungjae. Stagnant productivity for the past 3 months. Bullying Assistant Manager Park Shinwon into working overtime to complete your tasks. Direct report staff members silently flailing in incompetency without a lead, waiting for their leader to take responsibility.” 

Minhyun tilted his head. “In fact, it would be more productive for the company to let you go. Security will escort you to your desk to collect your items. Please leave immediately after that.” 

The former team leader was left in shock, as Minhyun turned to Jonghyun and nodded, “Good day.” Then he continued past the tables to the order station for food. 

Seungjae turned to Jonghyun, infuriated that he had lost his job and angered at Jonghyun’s still calm poise. He opened his mouth to shout, but was grabbed from behind by security as they dragged him out. 

Seonho blew a raspberry at the irate alpha in retaliation before he turned back to Jonghyun. “Wow the Chairman really showed him who’s boss!” He exclaimed excitedly, before he noticed his hyung wasn’t as happy nor excited as he was. “Hyung, what’s wrong?” He asked in concern. 

Jonghyun shook his head, chuckling nervously. “Hahat. It’s nothing. I...was expecting it, but it just hit harder than I thought it would. Now continue with your story?” 

Seonho pouted. “But hyung, you don’t actually believe anything he said, do you?? He’s just an angry, bitter alpha. Probably not getting tail any either.” 

“Seonho!” Guanlin exclaimed. 

“Whaaaaat? It’s probably true!” Seonho whined. 

“You didn’t have to say it like that in front of hyung though!” Guanlin hissed. 

“Pfft.” Jonghyun giggled before bursting out into laughter. 

Seonho and Guanlin glanced at each other. ‘Was it something we said?’ was the mutual question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter, hope you guys have fun reading! 😊 
> 
> All reviews/comments are welcome! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features BAMF!Minki and more Aron  
> .

It was Thursday when Lee seemingly remembered--or discovered--that Jonghyun was back. Jonghyun almost didn’t want to pick up the phone when he saw the caller ID, but quickly waved Minki over from the neighboring cubicle. 

“Yes? This is Kim Jonghyun speaking.” 

“Ah. Department Head Kim. Report to my office with the budget reports for the China expansion plans. They are overdue as you were gone.” 

“Yes, sir.” Jonghyun answered in confusion. If he was gone, they should have been passed on to his Deputy Senior Manager, Choi Minki. He exchanged wary glances with Minki as he hung up. At least he definitely had an excuse to bring Minki with him this time. 

As they made their way up to Lee’s office, Jonghyun tried to clear his mind of his anxiety, knowing that Minki was there to help if needed. He watched as Minki straightened up and mentally prepare himself for battle on his behalf and couldn’t help but smile that he had such a loyal friend and brother. 

When they arrived at Lee’s office, Jonghyun knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” 

Jonghyun opened the doors wide as he entered and Minki strolled confidently up behind him. 

Lee raised his eyebrow. “I don’t recall also asking for Deputy Senior Manager Choi.” 

Minki raised his chin. “Sir, I had turned in the reports you requested from Department Head Kim, last week. If there are any questions, I would most certainly also be able to assist you.” Minki smiled prettily. 

Lee sighed. “Very well. Please close the door.” 

Minki and Jonghyun exchanged a wary look before Minki moved to close the door. 

“Now…” Lee actually pulled up the reports and asked a few minor questions. Some of which were good, but some of which were...inane. It both frustrated Minki and put him more on edge with every passing minute. Minki could also tell Lee was steadily releasing his pheromones more and more as time passed. 

It was disgusting how Lee was abusing the use of his scent, and using it as a tool to oppress people. Minki could tell the man had honed it for this purpose, as he subtly wrinkled his nose from the distinctive sharp, bitter tinge of carnal greed coming from Lee. Most alphas had more respect for themselves and others than to attempt to force their unwanted dominance and lust onto others, regardless of their secondary gender. 

Seeing Jonghyun twitch and shuffle nervously, Minki quickly wrapped up his explanation, before clearly stating, “If that is all, Department Head Kim and I have another meeting to attend soon.” 

Lee narrowed his eyes. “I did not say that was all.” He stated deliberately, as he reached near uncomfortable levels of pheromone release. It triggered Minki’s aggression. 

“Well, Department Head Kim and I do say that is all. We need to leave. Good day, sir.” 

As Minki moved to get up, however, Lee grabbed Minki’s wrist. “How dare you two disrespect me.” Lee’s nostrils flared in anger. 

Minki wrenched his wrist out of Lee’s grasp, startling the man with his strength. “How dare _you_ disrespect our time. We have answered every detail of that report thrice over.” He snapped back, leaning forward in his rage and loosening control on his own pheromones when he heard a small whimper from Jonghyun at the intense concentrated scent from Lee. 

He could see the moment Lee realized he wasn’t dealing with two omegas as expected, but rather an alpha defending an omega. Minki continued to glare at Lee as Lee backed off quickly and tried to regain his dignity. 

“Well, alright, I’ll look over these reports again while you two skedaddle to your meeting.” Lee straightened his suit jacket and brushed off imaginary dust from his arms. 

Minki hmph’ed before turning to pull at Jonghyun and shoved him out the door, hurriedly trying to get away from the thick cloud of unwanted stink. 

Outside, Jonghyun collapsed into a nearby chair in relief. Minki crossed his arms and tapped his foot, scowling at the now closed door to Lee’s office. “Aron needs to work faster. This man is out of control.” 

Then, Minki turned to Jonghyun and knelt down next to him, releasing his own scent to try to comfort him. “Are you okay? Do you want to go wash it off? I might even join you, that stunk!” 

Jonghyun leaned closer to Minki to breathe in the familiar scent of family. “That...might be a good idea.” 

“I’ll block off our calendars.” Minki pulled out his phone and pulled up his schedule. “Alright, done. Let’s go.” He straightened up before pulling Jonghyun up, reaching around his waist, and hauling him to Minhyun’s suite for their much needed shower. 

* * *

Minki’s snarl turned into a smug smirk as Lee about-faced and quickly walked the other way. He was having fun scaring Lee into keeping away from Jonghyun. Ever since Minki had confronted Lee, the man had been steady in his avoidance of the other alpha. Lee still attempted to approach Jonghyun, particularly whenever he thought he could get Jonghyun alone, but Minki always managed to pop out from just around the corner, scaring Lee away. 

_What a coward_ , Minki thought. 

* * *

_That blasted alpha._ Lee fumed. 

The pretty Deputy Senior Manager Choi that he had been sure was another omega had turned out to be an alpha of all dynamics! How! That alpha was ruining all his plans for the sweet omega he’d been craving for. 

He couldn’t even find Department Head Kim alone at the toilets! Choi would be just right there, watching him. How aggravating. 

There must be some way to get that pesky alpha out of the way...and soon. 

* * *

Aron leaned back in the stiff, uncomfortable cafe chair. The cafe itself was picturesque, decorated with plenty of flowers and plants, with little white coffee tables and fancy white chairs to accompany. It was a cafe that his client had mentioned was her favorite. He looked down at his watch. It was almost time. 

The clicking of heels sounded as footsteps approached. Aron looked up, smiling as he greeted the lady bundled from head to toe. “Ms. Lim Daeun?” 

“Y-yes.” She sat down in front of him and clasped her hands nervously on her lap. 

“Thank you for meeting with me today.” 

She nodded nervously. 

“First, I want to apologize for broaching this subject with you again. It must have been a very difficult time for you, so thank you for your courage in meeting with me today.” He said sympathetically. “Again, your case has the most documentation and paper trail, so it would help us build the best defense against Lee.” Aron gently reminded her. 

“O-okay.” 

Lim Daeun, Aron reflected, had previously worked as part of another team, and not directly under Lee. Feeling uncomfortable with Lee’s glances and unwanted touches, she had reported him multiple times to her supervisor, who had in turn reported him to HR. Though the reports in HR had all been mysteriously deleted, her supervisor had been a stickler for record-keeping, and had kept copies of all the reports. Then, when things had taken a turn for the worse and she had to take medical leave multiple times, her supervisor had documented her reasons along with his own observations about his employee. The paper trail from her case had been invaluable to his investigation. 

As Aron walked through the files he had on her case and asked clarifying questions to rebuild the situation accurately, he thought, finally he’ll be able to put Lee behind bars and make sure the man he thought of as his little brother was going to be safe. 

An hour later, Aron finally had all the information he needed. And right on time, his phone rang. 

“Apologies Ms. Lim. I need to take this call. Thank you again for meeting with me.” Aron bowed to her in gratitude after he gathered all his notes and papers, before heading out. “Hey Woozi, how’s it look?” 

“It’s her. It’s definitely Park Kyungju. She keeps using HR Director Cho’s accounts to delete the reports, but she’s the only one with access to that central computer at the timestamp of the report deletion.” 

“Check, and mate.” Aron whistled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening! 
> 
> All reviews are welcome! Let me know what you think~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you're all waiting for where justice is served. Trigger warning for **attempted non-con/rape**. Please take note of the trigger warnings and skip where necessary. 
> 
> I have the trigger section blocked out using warnings as a “ruler”, so if you are interested in still reading but want to skip that section, feel free to do so.

It was two weeks after Minki’s confrontation and close to the end of the day when Lee called Jonghyun back to his office. Unfortunately, it was right after HR had called Minki to their offices about some issue. Jonghyun bit his lip before deciding to try to stall until Minki returned. In the meantime, he called Minhyun’s direct line. 

“What’s wrong?” Minhyun asked worriedly. Jonghyun would not be calling his direct line during work unless it was an emergency. They normally communicated through the work messaging app or kakaotalk throughout the day. 

“He wants me to go to his office. Minki just got called out for something by HR.” Jonghyun said nervously. 

“Stay there. Do not go to his office. I’m coming down.” Minhyun said as he rushed out of his office to the elevator. A faint ‘Chairman!’ was heard over the line as his secretary stopped him, and Minhyun cursed. “I’ll be there in a bit.” 

Jonghyun let out a small agreement before hanging up. However, merely ten minutes later, a voice called for him loudly from across the department floor. 

It was Lee. 

“Department Head Kim. Please come with me. There are a few items I need to discuss with you.” 

As Lee had announced it to the whole office floor, Jonghyun was left with no choice but to follow. As they stepped into the elevator and proceeded to Lee’s office, Jonghyun clenched his fist and prayed that either Minki or Minhyun would find him in time, or that he would have the strength to escape again should anything happen. 

* * *

Minhyun cursed as he hung up the phone. When his secretary told him that Lawyer Kwak had arrived, he rushed out to the waiting area wild-eyed and panicked. “Aron! He just called Jonghyun to his office alone, we need to move _now_.” 

Aron stood up in shock. “What! Shit.” He looked at his watch. “Dongho and his team are still on their way.” 

Minhyun bit his lip. “I can’t wait, I’m heading down.” He said as he dashed for the stairs. 

Nodding, Aron called out behind Minhyun. “I’ll deal with Park on my own. I’ll ask Dongho if his team leader will let some of the policemen go with you instead.” 

After two rings of the phone, Dongho picked up. “Hey hyung, what is it? We just got to the lobby. Can Minhyun let us up?” 

“Great! But change of plans. Lee just cornered Jonghyun in his office. Minhyun went on ahead. Can part of your team go help Minhyun instead? He might need the help,” Aron said. “I think mine’s going to be the easy part. I doubt Park will try to fight me.” 

“Shit. Hold on,” Dongho cursed, quickly explaining the escalated situation to his team leader and receiving the go-ahead. “Where are you?” 

“Minhyun’s office. Have them meet me outside HR.” 

“Two of them will meet you there so you can go arrest Park. The rest of us are going to Minhyun. He’s at Lee’s office, right?” 

“Yeah. Alright, I’ll head to Lee’s office once I’m done at HR.” Aron said, hanging up. He headed down to HR, and met the two policemen outside the office. He quickly briefed them on what to expect from the perpetrator, and then led the way in. 

Seeing Secretary Yoon at the front desk again, he flashed a quick smile as she looked wide-eyed at the policemen. She did not make a sound of protest as they trooped through the department and knocked on Park Kyungju’s door. 

“Yes?” Came the female voice. “Who is it?” The door opened. She gasped when she saw the policemen. 

“Miss Park Kyungju. You are under arrest for embezzlement of company funds and being accomplice to multiple sexual assaults.” The officers grabbed her arms and dragged her out, cuffing both her wrists. 

A curious head poked out of the office. It was Minki. 

Aron called out to the other man and quickly explained the other situation as the policemen handled the offender. Minki stood silently in shock for only a brief second before dashing for the elevators and heading to Lee’s office, leaving Aron to wrap up the situation at hand before also heading up to join the rest of the team. 

* * *

**WARNING-TRIGGER-ALERT-SKIP-IF-YOU-CAN’T-HANDLE-WARNING**

* * *

_Dread._

_Fear._

Nervous, cold sweat and terror was all Jonghyun felt the entire trip up to the 20th floor. 

Arriving at Lee’s office, Lee gestured, “After you.” 

Jonghyun felt like the rabbit walking into the lion’s den as he entered and heard the door click locked behind him. When he felt someone’s breath on his neck, he shouted in fear and jerked away...or at least attempted to. Lee cut off his scream with one hand and flung him to the ground with the other. He climbed atop Jonghyun and pinned him down, pushing his face against the carpeted floor as Jonghyun let out a muffled sob. 

“You’re not escaping this time.” Lee panted as he tied a cloth around Jonghyun’s head to gag him, and twisted Jonghyun’s arms behind him to immobilize him. Lee moved on to unbuckle Jonghyun’s belt and attempt to pull down his pants, prompting Jonghyun to thrash even more. 

A pound sounded at the door. “Executive Director Lee! I need to speak with you.” A cold voice loudly spoke. Jonghyun recognized Minhyun’s voice, and tried to scream through the gag. 

“Oh! Chairman! I’m trying to finish a project right now. Could we perhaps reschedule for an hour later?” Lee pinned down Jonghyun’s shoulders with one arm. He couldn’t wait to sink his dick into the impudent omega struggling under him. 

“Executive Director Lee.” The voice could cut steel. “Are you denying a meeting request? Anything you are working on can wait.” 

“I’m very sorry sir. I will be with you shortly. Please, I will come to your office.” Lee pleaded as he successfully pulled down Jonghyun’s pants and caressed the smooth globes of his ass with fascination. Such soft flesh... 

Jonghyun tried to scream even louder. 

“No. You will open this door _now_. **_Do I make myself clear?_** ” 

“Yes sir.” However, he had no intention of opening the door as he began to pull down his own pants instead. 

When Jonghyun’s screams increased in intensity, however, a loud THUD. CRASH. BANG. Came from the door, as it broke and slammed open, revealing an enraged Minhyun wielding the fire emergency axe. Police officers flooded into the room with their guns pulled and aimed at Lee. 

“Hands up. Get off the man, or we will fire.” 

As Lee was pulled off of Jonghyun, Minhyun rushed forward to untie the gag and pull Jonghyun into a hug. “Shh...you’re safe, you’re safe.” He pulled the flailing Jonghyun into a tight hug and onto his lap as he released his scent, and Jonghyun plastered himself to his alpha, sobbing. A moment later, Minki sat down near them until Jonghyun reached out for him too, and he cuddled in with the mated pair. 

“Lee Yeongsu, you are under arrest for the attempted rape of a mated omega.” The police officer manhandling Lee made sure to rough him up in the process and leave bruises as revenge for attempting to rape his friend. 

Aron walked up and declared. “You are also charged with embezzlement, colluding with Ms. Park Kyungju, along with multiple accounts of sexual assault and harrassment. Ms. Park was arrested just before you and has confessed to all crimes. You’re done.” He coldly glared at Lee. 

Lee could do nothing but pretend to be proud as he was dragged through the company halls--sometimes into the company walls by a careless officer or two--and out the door into a police car, all the while with his pants open as glaring evidence of what he had attempted.

* * *

**END-OF-TRIGGER-WARNING**

* * *

“...home...” The barely audible whisper came. “I…” 

Upon hearing Jonghyun’s desire to return home to their apartment, Minhyun looked at Aron and Minki, asking if one of them would be willing to drive. 

“I’ll drive.” Minki said, pulling away from the pair. “You help Dongho finish wrapping up at the station. Make sure that asshole is put away for a long, long time.” 

Aron nodded. “Good plan. I’ll see you all later.” 

After making Jonghyun look reasonably presentable, they took the elevator straight down to Minhyun’s car in the parking lot. Minhyun and Jonghyun piled into the back, still attached, while Minki took the driver’s seat. 

As Jonghyun was still rather catatonic from the recent experience, Minhyun started to quietly murmur. “I’m so sorry it took us so long. I wanted to take down that door immediately instead of waiting, but the police officers wouldn’t let me. Dongho was all for it, but he wasn’t leading the team. They wanted me to give him a chance and disapproved of the excessive violence. But then I heard you screaming and they couldn’t hold me back anymore. God, I was almost too late, I’m so sorry. 

“Aron was there too, did you see him? We were so close. He had all the files ready. The last of the files arrived this morning, and he came straight here. He was here today to arrest Kyungju from HR first, but then I got your call and we had to split up. Luckily the police were already on their way, and Aron called Dongho to get half their team to come with me instead. Jonghyun…” Minhyun wrapped him up more tightly in his arms. 

Jonghyun let the words filter through his ears and just cuddled closer, letting his mind go blank. He’d process the events later, but for now, he wanted to be rid of that disgusting alpha’s touch and scent, and just rest wrapped in his own alpha’s comforting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts. It's a rather dark chapter. 
> 
> All comments are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is harlequin romance novel level of trash. Enjoy. LMFAO. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut. Smut. Smut...have I mentioned the gratuitous smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled with this chapter and still not entirely happy with it, but here's the promised smut.
> 
> Fluff to come in the last chapter.

When they reached their apartment, Minhyun had to haul Jonghyun out of the car and carry the unresponsive omega. Minki nodded a good luck to Minhyun before heading out, knowing the two would need to be alone once they managed to get inside a safe haven for Jonghyun. 

Similar to the first time around, Minhyun stripped off both their clothes and let them fall carelessly to the ground. Jonghyun was more important than his compulsive need for cleanliness. Joining the other man in the shower, he carefully washed the limp Jonghyun, as Jonghyun allowed his alpha to manhandle him. 

Jonghyun watched as the soap suds carrying the awful stench of the other alpha slid off his body and ran down the drain. He repeatedly reminded himself that he was safe, as gentle hands rubbed over his skin. He still flinched when Minhyun’s hands reached his ass though, remembering how he had been groped. 

Minhyun, feeling the small jerk, leaned closer to him and released his own scent to remind Jonghyun who it was that was touching him. He bit his lip in frustration at his failure from preventing Jonghyun from getting hurt. If only Lee had just waited one more day, or even a few more hours. 

When he was done cleaning Jonghyun and himself, Minhyun wrapped a large fluffy towel around Jonghyun and led him to their bedroom, letting the man cuddle into the soft fabric of the towel. Sitting Jonghyun onto the bed, he reached for the other towel he had grabbed before exiting, and began rubbing Jonghyun’s hair dry. 

“...Minhyun?” Came the soft whisper. 

“Hmm?” 

Jonghyun reached out and wrapped his arms around Minhyun’s waist, pulling him in close as he rested his forehead against Minhyun’s abdomen. He breathed in deep, taking in the comforting scent he’d long identified as ‘home.’ 

“Make me forget?” 

“What?” 

“Bury me in your scent and make me forget what his hands felt like. Make me stop remembering.” 

Minhyun’s hands stopped on Jonghyun’s head, slowly slipping down to his shoulders. 

“Please.” Jonghyun whispered. 

Minhyun stared at him, biting his lip. _Was it too soon?_

“Unless…” Jonghyun averted his eyes as he began to withdraw from Minhyun. “I’m sorry I let another alpha touch me…” 

“No!” Minhyun cradled Jonghyun’s face and tilted it up to face him, seeing the desperation in Jonghyun’s eyes. He leaned down and softly brushed their lips. “It’s not your fault. Nothing could make me stop loving you.” 

He picked Jonghyun up and settled the omega into their bed properly, getting on top of him between his spread legs, and hovering above him as they kissed. He was going to make sure Jonghyun wouldn’t doubt his love ever again. Nibbling at Jonghyun’s lower lip before slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, he released control over his pheromones to let them naturally fill the room like during one of Jonghyun’s heat cycles. 

Sliding down to nose at Jonghyun’s neck, Minhyun butterfly kissed his way down to Jonghyun’s mating gland to nibble and lick at it. It drew out a low moan from Jonghyun and triggered the omega’s pheromones to also release in response. Minhyun took in the musky jasmine scent tinted with worry. 

Minhyun made sure to give attention to every part of his mate, from his arms and fingers, to his nicely formed pecs, pausing briefly to tongue at and flick the pebbled nipples. He made his way down the soft belly and down to Jonghyun’s hips and then his erection, not even hesitating as he took it into his mouth, suckling at it as Jonghyun moaned in pleasure. 

Purposely pumping a thick cloud of his pheromones into the air, and almost making his omega pheromone drunk, he reached down to fondle Jonghyun's ass, rubbing the flesh gently and giving the cheeks a little grope. Minhyun felt Jonghyun flinch. Easing off of Jonghyun’s cock, he released more of his scent, and murmured that it just was him, Minhyun. He sighed in relief and sucked at Jonghyun again when he felt Jonghyun starting to relax. Jonghyun would likely need more time to recover from his ordeal, but it was a start. 

Moving further, he lightly brushed his fingers over Jonghyun’s opening, feeling it leak with wet slick. Releasing Jonghyun’s member from his mouth, he ducked down to tongue at the opening, holding down Jonghyun’s hips as he felt Jonghyun squirm at the sensation. Minhyun licked at the natural self-lubricant, and breathed in the thick concentrated scent uniquely belonging to Jonghyun that Minhyun had come to identify as ‘mine.’ 

“...Minhyun...Minhyunnie…” Jonghyun whined. Though he loved the kinkier and sometimes rough sex he had with his mate, he also loved when Minhyun made him feel so cherished and loved, taking so much time to lavish attention on every part of him. But he also felt pushed to the very edge and wanted more, as he felt Minhyun start to move down to his inner thighs and leave light pecks all over, all the while still brushing at his hole with his fingers. 

Jonghyun’s heart lightened with a brief ray of hope when he felt Minhyun shuffle and stop, but moaned in frustration when he felt Minhyun slip two fingers inside of him rather than the main course he was expecting. He was wet enough that he could feel the bedsheets under him soaked after all the attention Minhyun gave him. “Please….” 

He heard Minhyun shush him for rushing and pouted. Then Minhyun pressed on his prostate with his fingers and he forgot about it in lieu of pleasure. He lost track of time as Minhyun continued to gently stretch him and play with his sweet spot. He whined when Minhyun stopped, only to give a loud moan of pleasure when he felt Minhyun’s cock press against his opening and slowly push in. God, he loved how Minhyun stretched him out. 

Likewise, Minhyun loved how well Jonghyun stretched around him. Though he was always careful to make sure that Jonghyun was able to comfortably take his large girth and length, he loved seeing that hole strain around him as he slowly sunk into the hot, wet warmth of his beloved mate. He loved hearing Jonghyun enjoy it too, giving him that endorphin boost from knowing his mate was happy. 

When he was embedded to the root, he leaned down and nosed at Jonghyun’s jaw, questioning if he was comfortable. Hearing the breathy sound of agreement from Jonghyun, he slowly ground his hips against him without withdrawing, drawing another whine of pleasure from Jonghyun from how full he felt having his mate’s cock buried that deeply. He drew out slowly and gently rocked back in, again and again. 

Minhyun smiled, enamoured with the sounds of pleasure Jonghyun was making, though after a while, he could tell there was some desperation laced in those moans from how slow he was going. He ran his hand over Jonghyun’s cock, pumping it a few times and thumbing at the slit. The sudden sensation drew a loud shout from Jonghyun, who suddenly came onto Minhyun’s hand as Minhyun’s cock also pressed hard against his prostate. 

When he came back to awareness, body still clenching rhythmically around Minhyun buried inside him, Jonghyun groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes in embarrassment from coming so soon. He could tell Minhyun was purposely teasing him and drawing out the whole thing, but it didn’t make him feel better that he could tell his mate was nowhere near done inside of him. 

He peeked at the smirking Minhyun with a glare. Then he wrapped his legs around Minhyun’s waist, placed his heels against Minhyun’s ass, and thrusted the alpha towards him, hard. Jonghyun screamed from the self-induced oversensitivity and pleasure, as Minhyun shouted in surprise and pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Minhyun shouted at the unexpected action that buried him straight back into Jonghyun’s clenching hole. Falling forward onto his hands, he watched as Jonghyun glared up at him. 

“You know you’re allowed to cum too? It doesn’t have to be just about me.” 

Minhyun grinned. There’s his feisty mate. “I know, but today is all about you. I’m going to make sure you feel so loved, you won’t ever forget it.” He purred. 

Jonghyun blushed. “That doesn’t mean I want to be the only one enjoying this.” 

“Oh I’m enjoying it plenty.” Minhyun gave a salacious look before kissing Jonghyun’s lips. “Are you okay for me to keep going?” He asked, watching Jonghyun’s eyes carefully. 

Jonghyun nodded. “Yes, make me high.” 

“Gladly.” Minhyun kissed him again as he began to thrust in and out of Jonghyun, speeding up slowly, as Jonghyun writhed in oversensitivity. Minhyun’s size made Jonghyun cry out in pleasure with each thrust that rubbed his prostate hard, a substantial length of the cock brushing against the gland with every entry and withdrawal. 

Seeing Jonghyun fully lost in pleasure, Minhyun rose up onto his knees, gripped Jonghyun’s waist, and began to pound away at the tight hole, with each drive pushing himself deep into the omega. He watched as Jonghyun gripped and yanked the bedsheets from the overwhelming sensations, as the sweat drenched his face and body, as that sweet mouth dropped open panting. His eyes traveled down to that delicately curved waist that he had a tight grip on, pulling those perfect, slim hips down and into his thrusts. He watched those beautifully spread legs on either side of him twitch as his swollen cock plundered the delicate hole between those legs. 

“...alpha…” Jonghyun slurred softly in pleasure. 

As he felt himself about to come, he heard Jonghyun’s breath hitch, the omega’s cock having swelled and ready to come again. Minhyun held himself off as long as he could, wanting Jonghyun to experience pleasure again before he let himself go. When he felt Jonghyun start to twitch and cum, he sped up, pounding into that swollen wet hole with an onslaught of thrusts, even as he felt Jonghyun fall limp, having slipped into a light subspace from the euphoria. 

The fact that he was able to give Jonghyun enough pleasure to send him into that state of euphoria snapped the last of Minhyun’s control as he buried himself deep inside Jonghyun and cummed long and hard. He fell forward, holding his hips tight against Jonghyun’s spread legs as his own cock twitched and filled his omega with the hot, creamy fluid. He peppered kisses all over Jonghyun’s face, babbling praises and declarations of his love, watching as Jonghyun's lips slowly curved into a dazed but satisfied soft smile. 

Even when he finally stopped cumming, Minhyun stayed buried inside of Jonghyun, wanting his mate to know that he was still there when he returned. He would have to make sure to pamper his Jonghyunnie when he came out of his trance, but for now...

He reached over for the abandoned towel from earlier, and briefly wiped them both down before sinking forward and burying his nose against Jonghyun’s mating gland. Minhyun breathed in deep, luxuriating in the sweet, peaceful scent of jasmine that came from Jonghyun feeling safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several things:  
> One, this is not how you recover from rape. It’s a trope and gratuitous fictional smut.  
> Two, aftercare is definitely needed for the person coming out of subspace.  
> Three, I don’t think I wrote that subspace scene correctly, so don’t take my writing as fact.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff as requested!
> 
> Not sure if anyone's still around and following this fic, but hope you all enjoyed the ride.

Pad. Pad. Pad. 

Jonghyun glanced quickly behind him as he tip-toed to the front door in his socks. No sight of Minhyun yet. He sighed in relief as he turned around. 

Only to meet with a scowling Minhyun standing at the front door with his arms crossed and foot tapping. 

Jonghyun slumped in depression. He just wanted to go back to work! It had been a month since the incident with Lee, and he didn’t think holing up at home was really helping him recover or get used to other scents at all. He looked up when he heard a sigh from Minhyun, as the alpha came towards him and pulled him into a hug. 

“You sure you’re ready to go back to the office?” He murmured against Jonghyun’s hair. 

Jonghyun hesitated, but nodded. “I’ll need to get back sooner or later.” 

“I just prefer you safe at home.” 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “I’m not staying home the rest of my life, you know.” 

“I know, I know. Alright, on one condition.” 

“...what.” Jonghyun eyed Minhyun’s wide grin with trepidation. 

“We’re not hiding our relationship anymore. I know you don’t want to seem like you get special treatment, but I can’t handle another situation like this. I want everyone to know you’re mine.” Minhyun pouted. 

Jonghyun sighed. “Alright, alright. You big baby.” 

Minhyun’s eyes lit up. “Let’s go!” 

* * *

“Department Head Kim…umm...” 

Jonghyun looked up from the copy machine at his co-worker. “Yeah?” 

“Is that...Chairman Hwang…?” The man nervously pointed at Jonghyun’s shoulder, where a blissfully smiling Minhyun had essentially draped himself like a sloth over his mate. 

“Yeah.” Jonghyun nodded and turned back to his papers. 

“O-oh. Okay.” The man quietly shuffled out of the room before making a break for it from the strange scene. 

* * *

“Jonghyunnie!” Minhyun skipped over to Jonghyun’s desk, plopping down in a chair, before presenting his mate with a bouquet of jasmine flowers. “These reminded me of you!” He ignored the exasperated snort from Minki from the cubicle next to Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun glanced up from his computer screen. “Oh...thank you.” He reached over to his flower vase, re-arranged the flowers from yesterday, before adding the ones Minhyun just handed him to the vase. Jonghyun lightly sniffed the flowers with a smile before putting his vase back and turning back to his work. 

Minhyun pouted. That’s all? He wanted a kiss at least! “C’mon, at least a kiss?” He stuck his cheek out at Jonghyun. 

“No.” 

“Please?” 

“We’re at work.” 

“Jonghyunnie~” 

“No.” 

“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat. 

Both Jonghyun and Minhyun looked up from their bickering (read: flirting), to see Assistant Manager Park from project team 2 standing next to them. 

“Ah...Department Head Kim, is...Mr. Hwang bothering you?” 

“What?” Jonghyun blankly stared. 

“Mr. Hwang has...visited you daily since you returned. With gifts and demands of affection that you seem reluctant to return. If...if this is not consensual, please let us know, as there are plenty of witnesses on this department floor alone who would support you.” The man gestured behind him at the other workers subtly watching them. 

With the company’s open office plan, the entire floor was able to see what was going on. Jonghyun inwardly groaned as he saw all the curious eyes watching from either around or above the cubicles. Not only was the elusive Chairman constantly on their floor, the man who was rumored to be cold, calculating, and ruthless, was acting like a lovesick teenage boy who wouldn’t take no for an answer. Looking over at Minhyun’s shocked expression and deeming him to be useless, Jonghyun stood up and announced, “Show’s over, nothing to see here, Chairman Hwang is not actually bothering me.” 

“But you’re not accepting his advances, are you sure you’re okay?” The man insisted. “If...if you need help, there’s plenty of alphas here willing to help you, even if it’s against our Chairman. We don’t want anything happening to our respected department head.” 

Jonghyun smiled warmly. “Thank you for your concern, but really, it’s fine. This idiot’s just being a baby.” He shot Minhyun a glare. “I told you to knock it off.” 

Minhyun rubbed his head sheepishly. “Ahahaha…I’ll head back to my office.” 

Jonghyun continued to give him a flat stare. “Please do.” 

Minhyun slid off the chair and retreated. 

A stifled snicker came from Minki’s corner. 

* * *

A week later, the company Christmas party was held at their company’s grandest hotel ballroom. It was a time where everyone across the company was able to mingle and in general enjoy good food, drinks, and company. 

Jonghyun smiled at seeing the merriment, before a clanging sound caught his attention. It was time for Minhyun to give his speech as Chairman. Unfortunately, Jonghyun had a tingling feeling of dread as Minhyun kept talking. He had an odd feeling Minhyun was going to do something embarrassing. 

“...recently, we had a serious case involving our company. For those involved, I sincerely apologize for not discovering this issue sooner and resolving it. I also thank those brave enough to step forward in assisting us with the case in any way. It takes a lot of courage to do so, and I thank you for your help. 

“Lastly, I’d actually like to award a 20% end-of-year bonus to Assistant Manager Park Shinwon, for taking the lead in confronting me when he thought I was harassing a fellow co-worker. I admire his bravery in standing up for what he believes is right and telling off the Chairman of his own company for the very same concerns as our legal case. Please take this as a learning lesson that this company has a zero tolerance policy towards harassment and assault, and even more so in regards to secondary genders. Assistant Manager Park Shinwon, please come up to the stage.” 

A smattering of confused clapping sounded through the ballroom. The Chairman had just admitted to harassing an employee, but is rewarding another employee for taking action. On top of that, the company was just embroiled in a criminal court case regarding assault. 

Jonghyun facepalmed. He knew what was going to happen next as Minhyun turned back to the audience with a wide smile and chuckle. 

“Oh, and just to clear the air, the employee Mr. Park thought I was harassing, is actually my very own best friend of twenty years and beloved mate of nine years. Our anniversary is next week!” Minhyun smiled brightly. “Department Head Kim Jonghyun, if you could join me on the stage?” 

He knew it. Jonghyun’s face burned as he walked past the crowds staring at him. He gave a small smile as he reached the stage and stood next to Minhyun. Taking the microphone from Minhyun, he announced, “Minhyun is an overprotective idiot when it comes to me. Sorry for all the confusion. Case in point.” Jonghyun points at Minhyun’s pout as evidence. 

Minhyun grabbed the microphone back. “By the way. This was to announce to everyone.” He narrowed his eyes. “Back. Off. Jonghyun is mine.” Then he smiled happily again. “Thank you for attending this year’s party! Enjoy the rest of your night!” 

Jonghyun slapped Minhyun’s arm exasperatedly. “Stop trying to scare the employees.” 

“They deserve it if they’re going to hit on you. I’m glad there’s so many loyal workers willing to help my Jonghyunnie though!” 

* * *

**Blooper (Original Ending):**

“But you’re not accepting his advances, are you sure you’re okay?” The man insisted. “If...if you need help, there’s plenty of alphas here willing to help you, even if it’s against our Chairman. We don’t want anything happening to our team leader.” 

Jonghyun smiled warmly. “Thank you for your concern, but really, it’s fine. This idiot’s just being a baby.” He shot Minhyun a glare. “I told you to knock it off.” 

Minhyun rubbed his head sheepishly. “Ahahaha…”

Jonghyun sighed and stood up. Raising his voice, he announced, “This here, is my idiot of a mate, who yes, is also your Chairman, but is currently too overprotective to leave well enough alone. Please go back to your work. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

The shocked silence from the rest of the employees spoke for itself. 

Jonghyun sighed as he muttered, “This is why I didn’t want to tell anyone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> All feedback, comments, and reviews are very much welcome! Hope to hear what you all think!

**Author's Note:**

> All comments/reviews are welcome! 
> 
> Interested in hearing your thoughts since this isn't exactly a light fic...oops. There's a few funny scenes coming up though!!
> 
> My tags are a mess...


End file.
